The Ice prince
by NickTheElite
Summary: In this story finn becomes the ice prince nuff said lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Finn woke up from his bed with a headache, after inhaling so much smoke from the Flame Princess's fires from the night before. Moving down to his kitchen, he searched for Jake which was nowhere.

"Jake? You here?" he called. No one came up. Even BMO wasn't responsive, being in sleep mode on the coffee table.

A note lay on the table with Finn's name written on it. As Finn opened the folded letter it was from Jake who wrote " Hey Finn sorry for not wakin you up but Lady Rainicorn called me over at her place early. I left the stove on for ya in case you need to make yourself some breakfast. Be back home soon."

Placing the note away, Finn walked up to the stove and wondered which part of the stove Jake left on. Soon enough, Finn reached over and grasped the pan handle farthest to him. Pain shot up his hand immediately. The second Finn removed his hand from the hot pan, he held his hurt hand with his remaining one. Walking over to the sink the human doused his burnt hand with cold water which stopped the pain almost relaxing to Finn.

With a few short shots of pain going through his hand, Finn walked over to his ice chest and placed a bag of ice on his injured hand, numbing it with pleasure. Taking a seat on the couch, Finn thought of the Flame Princess. Finn could take pain to a huge level but not to the Flame Princess which frustrated him greatly. Looking down onto his hand, he realized the pain stopped and slowly he removed the bag of ice. At that moment Finn reared a epiphany and after a moment he quickly grasped his backpack and shot straight out the Tree Fort's front doors.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" yelled the Ice King.

"Come on Ice King! Stop being a butt and just give me it!" shouted back Finn.

"I'll teach you to boss me around!" said The Ice King as he shot shards of ice at Finn.

With swiftness, Finn dodged the ice shards and ran straight at The Ice King. While the Ice King stayed aloft in midair Finn leaped as hard as he could over the edge at grasped the Ice King's crown.

Not giving it up without a fight, the Ice King took hold of Finn's leg as they both fell down the Ice King's castle. Their bodies, slapped against the hard icy surface of the castle and broke through numerous trees and branches along the way. While he tumbled over and over, Finn held onto the crown as tightly as he could. Once the two of them reached the landscape, Finn smiled as he lay on the snow covered ground as he still held the crown in his arms.

The Ice King grasped the back of Finn's shirt as hoisted him high up to retrieve his crown. As he grasped his crown, Finn kicked his leg out which contacted The Ice king's nose. The Ice king then grasped his nose and released Finn. Trying his best, Finn limped away with the crown with him. He suddenly fell from the injury in his leg as the Ice King reached him again.

"Give it back!" screamed the Ice King.

"No!" responded Finn.

Just as the Ice King reached for his crown, Finn shot his leg out which landed in the Ice King's he did it which this time landed in on the Ice King's face. Almost out of reach, The Ice King caught Finn's ankle and spun him around, causing him to lose his hold of the crown. Landing only a couple of feet away, The Ice King scrambled for it. With all of the strength remaining in his body, Finn jumped onto the Ice King's back. Quickly Finn shifted his weight downward which tipped the Ice King over. Just as quickly, Finn shot out four punches to the Ice King's face, knocking him out.

Exhausted, Finn picked up the crown and peered at it. Then he looked to the Fire Kingdom. Walking to it, Finn lay the crown on his head while he whispered "I'm coming..."

"You think I'll allow you to take my daughter after last time?" boomed the Flame King while he sat in his throne.

"Please..." rasped Finn.

"My answer is...No, now away with you!"

The Flame King's answer stuck Finn's heart and sent him into a pit of misery.

"No..." whispered Finn.

"What did you say?" said The Flame King.

"I'm not leaving here with out your daughter!" shouted Finn.

"Fool!" screamed The Ice King as he pulled a switch near his throne.

Around Finn five gates opened which released ten fire wolves, all of them walking to him ready to pounce.

"Lunch is served!" said the Flame King. The second the Flame King said it, all ten jumped to Finn. Leaping up, Finn spun his fist to one fire wolf landing it on it's eye. From behind, one fire wolf took hold of his foot, which Finn swung his foot at, knocking it off. Swinging his fist again, he knocked another Fire wolf shot out Finn's body as one fire wolf bit into his shoulder which Finn grasped it's tail and swung it around as a bat, ridding himself of three more fire wolves. Like a battering ram, one fir wolf headbutted Finn's chest. Stunned, three more fire wolves held down Finn as the fourth (the one that stunned him) came up and opened it's jaws to bite Finn's neck. A last cry of desperation Finn shouted at the wolf who's head became encased in ice, disabling . Grasping one of the fire wolves legs, Finn froze it's body a huge glazier. Use his remaining strength, Finn swung the frozen wolf at another, slamming it out cold. The final remaining wolf jumped to Finn. (who just rose to his feet) Finn's hand became handcuffed in a huge floe as it hit the fire wolf's jaw.

All of the wolves defeated sand Finn exhausted, he turned back to the Flame King.

"Throw as many as you want, they keep coming I'll keep fighting" cried Finn.

The Flame King grasped a lever and pulled it. Finn readied himself for another fight but lowered his guard as the Flame Princess came into view. Released from the lamp, The Flame Princess ran to Finn but stopped before she took hold of him.

"Finn I told you-" before the Flmae Princess finished her sentence, Finn took hold of her by her waist.

"Water hurts you, but I think ice is a different story" said Finn.

Just as the Flame Princess realized she wasn't in pain, she leaned towards Finn until her hot lips touched Finn's cold mouth.


	2. Sorry message

Hey guys!

Umm sorry for not being able to submit chapter 2 because i am too busy playing BF3 and also i went to minecon 2013 and if your asking "will you continue this fanfic nick?" well yes of course expect it to come out this month not only that i am also busy with school and i have so many projects and i have gone AWOL for like maybe a month or two so yeah...This isn't chapter 2 but still i would like to inform you of the reason of not writing chapter 2 that is all! P.S. i am also busy making horror stories on deviantart.


	3. eybdoog

emdnihebsieh ... . .-.. .-. / ... . .-.. .-. / ... . .-.. .-. / ... . .-.. .-. / ... . .-.. .-. / ... . .-.. .-. / ... . .-.. .-. iiiitt...iiis rijgght bye me asd almways hee si gniklats me iittttttt isssss waaatcchingg mee,... ...44-0 evert sinnce iiii got t0 itsq to y'eelowws- park its''s beeeeeen folloewing me...i'ts t00 laate fffor mee now eybdoog...


End file.
